


Orcish Springs

by Talkir



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Anal Sex, Catboys & Catgirls, Cunnilingus, F/M, Half-orc, Impregnation, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Pregnant Sex, Shower Sex, Tabaxi, Threesome - F/M/M, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talkir/pseuds/Talkir
Summary: A half-orc runs an inn & hot springs that serves travellers as they make their way through the mountain passes. Winter is drawing in quickly, and he finds himself alone in his inn with a pair of Tabaxi siblings who seem to be more interested in him than in his business...Good thing he's bisexual!
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Boy

**Author's Note:**

> M/M in chapter one, M/F in chapter two. M/M/F in chapter three, but the siblings don't have sex with each other, if you were worried.

The bell rang, and a large pair of eyes flashed as they peered around the door. A gush of cold air swept in after them, peppering the inn with snowflakes. Lorenzo slipped a bookmark into his book and put it down on the bar.

“Come in, friend! Don’t let the snow in!”

The stranger slipped inside, followed by a large cloak and a flurry of snowflakes. Looked to be getting bad out there now; Lorenzo hadn’t imagined he would see anyone this high up the mountain until it died down. But, here was a little creature who had braved the altitude, the winds, and the cold. He wondered what the little thing’s story was; a merchant? a traveller? A lover of hot springs?

Of course, most creatures looked ‘little’ from his half-orc vantage point. In truth, this newcomer - currently banging snow off its boots onto the floor - was only perhaps a little shorter than he was.

It was a surprise when it pushed its hood down and a pair of triangular ears unfolded from underneath. A Tabaxi, then. Funny, Lorenzo had always thought of cats as hydrophobic. He wondered if this one was here for the hot springs, or for something else.

The Tabaxi turned on his heel, and padded took a few steps towards the bar, peering around the room as he did so. When his big eyes found Lorenzo, he stopped in his tracks.

“Oh,” his eyes darted up and down Lorenzo’s body in a way that made him feel naked. He had remembered to put a shirt on this morning? Yes? Good. “Hello…” said the young man, the corner of his mouth perking up slightly. He was skinny and attractive under the cloak, but carried himself in a way that suggested he knew exactly how attractive he was. That lessened the effect somewhat for Lorenzo, but not enough that he minded being checked out by the young man. He wasn’t great at guessing the ages of races other than humans or orcs, but if he had to put a number on this one, he would guess somewhere in the late teens to early twenties.

That was assuming that Tabaxi had similar life-spans to orcs and humans, of course. This could be a venerable old man amongst his people, for all he knew.

“What brings you up here in this weather?” asked Lorenzo with a friendly smile, realising that he had been staring too long. “Couldn’t resist the hot springs when it’s this chilly outside, eh?”

“Hot springs? Oh, yes! Something like that,” said the cat, sitting down at the bar. “My sister and I leaving are Deydrundar for Jormenhaster, but thought we would take the route over the mountains.”

Lorenzo looked at him with a furrowed brow. That was a circuitous route, to say the least. It might look like a shorter path on a map, but this mountain range wasn’t called The Fangs for nothing. The mountains were so hard to get across, especially outside of summer, that neither Deydrundar nor Jormenhaster bothered to put border posts this far up.

“Jormenhaster? You don’t mean Ghoren’s Post?” he asked. Travellers going to visit or trade with the Dwarves at the Post were his main clientele.

“Nope!” said the Tabaxi with a wide grin, his feet swishing back and forth under the stool. Okay then, thought Lorenzo. He might have suspected that someone trying to get into Jormenhaster over the mountains was on the run from the Deydrundar authorities, but he couldn’t really imagine this lad getting into trouble so bad that he had to flee the country. Eyeing up the wrong noblewoman and having to move to the next town, maybe, but…

Lorenzo watched a stubborn snowflake finally melt on one of the stranger’s whiskers, and realised he was staring again.

“You mentioned your sister, is she far behind? Waiting for the storm to pass before following along?” he tried, hoping to steer the conversation to something less potentially scandalous.

“I’m hungry,” said the boy, completely ignoring Lorenzo’s attempt at conversation. “Do you have a cook here?”

Lorenzo smiled.

“You’re looking at him.”

“Ooh,” came the reply, a hungry glint coming to the Tabaxi’s eye. “Can you make me your specialty?”

Lorenzo beamed. “Yes, I can! Something to drink while you wait?”

The Tabaxi looked him up and down again. “Just water, thanks.”

Lorenzo took down a mug from behind him and placed it on the counter, indicating the tapped barrel of fresh water against the far wall. “Help yourself”, he said, moving towards the kitchen.

The Tabaxi winked back at him. “Will do.”

Lorenzo really didn’t find Tabaxi attractive, as a general rule. But he had to admit… This one was gorgeous.

_The shadows draw in._

"Bleurgh. Snaped haggis? How does one Snape a Haggis?" The young Tabaxi turned up his nose and pushed the plate away.

Lorenzo sighed heavily, nostrils flaring. He wouldn’t let the food go to waste, but he still wished his guest had asked what the special was before ordering it.

"We have a jar of blanched olives, if you'd prefer."

"No."

"Mulberry-wrangled cockatrice eggs?"

"Mmmm…. No…." He mewled, cocking his head to the side, a hint of playfulness in his eyes.

"Steak and rivered ale pie?"

"Noooo…," he said with a smile.

“Bastardised trout?”

“You’re making this up, now.”

"Would you like me to read the entire menu to you?" Asked Lorenzo. Every Tabaxi he had ever met could read, but he had grown up with his mother's nomadic family, only hearing stories told orally. He didn't take literacy for granted, not when he hadn't learnt his letters until he had come to live with his father at the inn.

"Is there…" The boy paused, a finger tracing the knots in the wooden bar. "Anything green, meaty and handsome on the menu, today?" He finished, looking up at Lorenzo seductively.

Lorenzo wasn't dense; he could see exactly what the Tabaxi was doing. It would only have been more obvious if he had asked for something ridiculous like “orcish sausage”. Unbidden, a thought came to mind, and he found himself wondering what Tabaxi cock looked like. At a reflex, his eyes darted down the stranger’s body.

The young man was wearing a beige travelling cloak, but he had pushed it back over his shoulders to reveal a blue linen shirt with a deep vee neck cut to it, the colour contrasting handsomely with his blonde fur. The sharp lines of the garment - completely inappropriate for the weather, he thought - drew the half-orc's gaze to the cat's flat but shapely chest, hinting at the flatter abdominals lower down. Lorenzo couldn't help but stare a little longer - the boy was wearing light brown roughspun trousers, and was curling his tail obscenely in the air above his rump.

But he didn’t want to let on that he had noticed any of that.

“Think we have some sausage in the pantry, yeah,” he said plainly, not knowing why he was saying it. His mouth had grown uncomfortably dry. 

“Mhhhmmmm?” the cat purred, leaning forwards across the bar, chin in hand still, not breaking eye contact.

Lorenzo got another look inside his baggy shirt as he leant forward, and he felt his loins stir slightly. Goddamnit. This was flattering, but he really just wanted to do a good job and make his father’s ghost proud of how he was taking care of the inn. He didn’t really want to think about what his father’s opinions might be on him fucking the customers.

“Would you like me to get you some?” Lorenzo asked, desperate for an escape before he made a decision he might regret.

“What’s your name, by the way?” asked the Tabaxi, ending his sentence by biting his lip. He was almost horizontal on the bar now, he was leaning so far over it.

“Lorenzo.”

“Oh, such a strapping name,” said the Tabaxi, now mere centimetres from Lorenzo’s face. He hadn’t moved from where he had been standing behind the bar when the lad had sat down, and he wasn’t interested in giving any ground now. “I’m Basard,” he finished.

“Nice to meet yo-” Lorenzo started. He was cut off by Basard kissing him.

It wasn’t entirely a shock, and after a second or two, it wasn’t entirely unpleasant either. He had never been kissed by a Tabaxi before. His small narrow lips made up for what they lacked in surface area in enthusiasm. Basard pressed his hands into Lorenzo’s collarbones to keep balance, and kissed him hard, fur pressing against his skin. He had expected his fur to be rough and course like anyone else’s beard hair would be, but it was as soft as… Well, a cat.

Lorenzo didn’t think of himself as unattractive, but he did consider that Basard might be interested in him for reasons other than his body. While he was still thinking somewhat clearly, he moved his purse around on his belt and tucked it down the back of his trousers before he started kissing back.

Basard mewled in surprise as Lorenzo finally pushed back, his tongue touching the cat’s lips gently, then pushing inside his mouth when the boy yielded. His mouth was warm, but still strange and foreign. He had expected the pointed teeth - he had grown up with orcs, after all - but the sandpapery tongue was a surprise. Not unpleasant as it pushed back against his own tongue, but something that felt exotic, different, exciting.

As they kissed, one of the Tabaxi’s hands snaked down Lorenzo’s chest, then down his stomach and slid slowly into his trousers. The hand found him moderately hard by now, and gently stroked him back and forth to encourage him the rest of the way. He groaned a little himself then, and he felt Basard smile against his lips. 

Then he opened his eyes, and saw that Basard was wholly crouched on the bar now. Incredibly unhygienic. Sighing internally, he scooped the Tabaxi up in a bear hug and moved him onto the floor in front of him, the boy’s hand still curled around his cock.

“Oh, wasting no time, I see,” said Basard, sinking into a squat, bringing his face level with the lump in Lorenzo’s trousers. That wasn’t what he had wanted to imply at all, but he wasn’t going to object.

Basard untied his breeches with a practiced flick of a claw, and freed his meaty cock. It flopped against Basard’s face, stretching from his chin, over his left eye and reaching the tuft of blonde hair at the top of his forehead. The young man smiled up at him, looking extremely fetching with Lorenzo’s meat obscuring his face.

Wasting no further time, the Tabaxi gripped the head of his cock in one hand and ran his tongue all the way up the shaft. It was soft, warm and wet, not nearly as scratchy as he had been preparing himself for. He took his time about making the journey to the tip, and any further reservations about the texture of the boy’s tongue melted away as it ran around the head of his cock, radiating heat and pleasure throughout his lower body with every pass. Tantalizing, Basard stopped for a moment to press a wet kiss against the underside of the head; a wet promise of what was to come.

Lorenzo couldn’t help but thrust his hips slightly against the boy’s lips as he kissed the tip, and Basard quickly got the hint. With one final smirk, orcish meat still pressing against his lips as he did, he opened his mouth and sank the hard cock inside. The heat and warmth of his mouth made Lorenzo feel like he was melting, and he sighed as Basard gently worked the shaft deeper inside his mouth. A short dip down, then up, then back down, further. Each time he bobbed his head, the Tabaxi left a ring of saliva behind, and each time he came down again, gained a little extra ground. Soon, Lorenzo felt the tip of his dick pressing hard against the back of Basard’s throat. That was a shame, he thought, with another few inches of cock still to go. He had been enjoying the process, and had been looking forward to the sight of the boy with his lips nestled against his pubis.

Then, unexpectedly, Basard adjusted his position and tried again. Lorenzo watched, impressed, as his cock disappeared further into the young man’s mouth, the head gradually squeezed into the depths of his throat. It wasn’t much longer until he got his wish of feeling the Tabaxi’s nose pressing against his pubic bone. He couldn’t help but tense his muscles as the pleasure washed over him, and he couldn’t resist grabbing the back of Basard’s head as he did so. The cat took it like a champ, and didn’t twitch in protest until Lorenzo’s muscles had relaxed again. He let go at once and the boy pulled back, Lorenzo’s spit-drenched cock coming free of his mouth with a slurp.

Basard’s eyes were watering, but he wasted no time in lapping up the juice now dripping from Lorenzo’s member, still staring up at him with hunger in his eyes. By the gods, he wanted to fuck this boy’s throat until --

The bell above the door rang as it blew open. Lorenzo’s first thought was that it hadn’t been shut properly and had blown open in the storm, but as he looked up from what was happening below the bar, he saw a figure in the doorway, wrestling it closed against the wind.

Panicking, snapped out of his reverie, he thrusted forward with his hips, knocking Basard onto his rump. He walked forwards, bowlegged, forcing the giggling Tabaxi to scoot backwards until he was under the bar, least he get poked in the eye with Lorenzo’s still-raging erection. Blessedly, this was the section of the bar which didn’t have a shelf running underneath it, and Basard was hidden from view if Lorenzo stood close enough to the counter top. 

Lorenzo looked up. The figure turned towards him, door successfully shut against the snowstorm. If he tried to put his cock away now, it would be obvious what was going on, and he really didn’t want the inn to get THAT kind of a reputation. He stood stock still, his gradually softening cock hidden beneath the bar. He should be safe, even if the visitor glanced over. He would only be in trouble if they asked for food…

“Hello,” he ventured. “Weather still bad?”

The visitor pushed back her hood. Another Tabaxi with sandy blonde fur and a cute smirk.

“Terrible!” she said. “No way anything’s following us up the pass now!”

Lorenzo nearly jumped. Not at her words, but at the hot, wet sensation he felt against the end of his cock. The little shit under the bar was trying to get things going again. He couldn’t reach down and push Basard away without giving the game away, so he could only grit his teeth and watch the newcomer, to see if she had noticed his reaction.

She only smiled, and sat down where Basard had been seated just a few minutes ago.

“Has my brother arrived yet? He should have been just ahead of me,” she asked.

Gods, she looked exactly like him, now that he really looked at her. She was thicker set than her brother, and equally as gorgeous. He sucked in air, sharply, as if he was trying to think. In truth, her brother had just put his cock into his mouth again and was running his tongue in rings around its head, and it was all Lorenzo could do to not groan with pleasure.

“He… Has,” he answered, after a moment. “He’s gone out back to the springs already.” Basard responded under the bar by sinking down Lorenzo’s shaft, all the way to the hilt again. Did he not have a gag reflex? Did… His sister?

He tried to drown that thought as soon as it reared its head. He didn’t succeed.

“Oh, okay,” she said. “Can I sort us out a room, if he hasn’t already?” Basard’s sister yawned, mouth opening wide, arms stretching above her head. Her cloak flopped open, revealing a buxom chest and a round stomach. That was one difference between the siblings, at least. Lorenzo was desperately trying to keep his mind on work, but as he felt Basard’s pace speed up and his drool starting to overflow and moisten the rest of his crotch, he couldn’t help but imagine what other ways she might be similar to her brother. Did she go around giving head to strangers, too? What would her reaction be if Lorenzo produced her brother from under the bar and started fucking him in front of her?

Change the subject. No, wait. What had she said? Get back on that subject.

“You can have your own room, if you like,” he said, taking a key down from the rack next to the bar. Thankfully, it was within reach of where he was standing, if a bit of a stretch. “As you say, no one else will be making it through the pass tonight.”

“Oh, that’s very kind of you…,” she said, with a touch of apprehension in her voice. Her brother was now sucking hard on the head of his cock, pumping the shaft with his fist. It was a wonder that the wet sounds weren’t drifting up into the room. “I’m afraid we don’t have bags of cash to pay for two rooms, though.”

Ah. Was that why Basard was sucking his cock? Trying to get a free room?

“Young ladies sleep free,” Lorenzo rushed out. That came out wrong, and she raised an eyebrow. Basard even stopped sucking, just for a moment. He really just wanted her to go away, as soon as possible. “Ah, I mean, I wouldn’t want to force you to sleep in the common area. The rooms have locks on the inside, is what I mean. For your comfort and safety.” He slid the key over the bar towards her.

“I see,” she said, still slightly suspicious. “I’ll get some sleep then. Will you tell my brother I’ve caught up to him?” She stood, and turned towards the stairs, fingering the number tag on the key. Basard resumed his work on Lorenzo’s cock under the bar. He was getting dangerously close to his limit.

Lorenzo nodded, not trusting himself to keep his voice under control if he spoke at that moment.

When the girl made it to the stairs, she turned.

“My name is Tabatha, by the way,” she said with a cute smile. Was she trying to be cute? “Tabby for short,” she said.

“... Like the cat?” asked Lorenzo, his mind drawing a complete blank while trying not to fill Basard’s mouth with seed. 

She giggled, and the laugh ended with an ugly snort. She was extremely cute, and it was almost certainly not on purpose, Lorenzo decided. There was somewhere she differed from her brother.

“Yeah,” she said. “Not heard that one before!” A dorky tilt of her head. “Well, enjoy your… Book.” She turned back and trotted up the steps, disappearing when she reached the top. He must have looked particularly odd, standing behind the bar next to a closed book, seemingly doing nothing.

Basard kept quietly sucking until Lorenzo heard the bedroom door shut upstairs, and he pulled away. The cold air on his cock was welcome, given how close he was to the edge. As he staggered back, Basard appeared from under the bar, wiping at the edges of his mouth with his little finger. Wordlessly, then, he scooped his shirt off in a fluid motion and reclined against the bar, his back arching seductively as the fabric cascaded to the floor. He licked his lips, and Lorenzo found himself doing the same.

He had seriously planned to tell him off for that stunt, but at that sight… He had never been more turned on.

Lorenzo descended on the cat boy, wrapping his arms around his back and pulling him into a kiss. He wanted him so badly it almost hurt. It did hurt, the muscles in his cock throbbing painfully, straining against Basard’s stomach. He tugged at the cat’s waistband, eager to undress him the rest of the way. The trousers didn’t go anywhere.

Basard pulled away from the kiss, and he worried he had done something wrong.

“Hang on,” he said. “Let me go.”

He did so, obedient and eager to please. Basard turned once he was free, and started to unfasten his breeches at the back where they joined above his tail. Oh, thought Lorenzo. Of course. He watched for a few seconds, then something occurred to him.

His cock still out, he padded around the few feet to the kitchen and snatched up a tiny bottle of carrageenan oil he kept there, before awkwardly waddling back to the bar, his dick leading the way.

Lorenzo didn’t think he could get any hornier. What he saw waiting for him proved him wrong. Basard was resting his face against his forearms on the edge of the bar, face turned to watch him return with a seductively abashed expression. His shapely legs were straight, leaving his round, furry rump exposed in the air at the perfect height. His own cock, hard and twitching, dangled attractively between his legs. Lorenzo couldn’t slow down, now. He came forwards and pressed his cock between Basard’s cheeks, rubbing the catboy’s own spit against his opening.

Basard sucked in a breath as he made contact. “I really hope that’s lube you just picked up, big guy,” he purred, eyes closed, relishing the feeling of sensitive skin on sensitive skin.

Lorenzo grunted in the affirmative, and uncorked the bottle. He poured a little of the cool liquid directly onto the head of his cock where it met Basard’s hole, and using his dick as a paintbrush, spread the lube around the catboy’s opening. As he pushed, Basard pushed back, urging him on.

He didn’t need much encouragement.

“Ready?” he asked.

Basard’s only answer was a pleasured groan and a languorous movement of his hips.

Lorenzo took that as a yes and lined the head of his cock up with the opening before it. It was going to be a tight fit. He poured a little more lube onto his rod and ran his hand all along its length before pressing on. The head went in easily, and Lorenzo watched with pride as Basard’s toes curled. The Tabaxi’s breath caught in his throat, but he kept wiggling his hips, working with Lorenzo to take more and more of the meat inside him. In a little, out a little, in a little more.

Once Basard’s ring was about half way down his length, a spark of ecstasy darted up Lorenzo’s spine. His mouth watered, and he bit his lip. He couldn’t take any more of this slow-going, and he bucked his hips, harder than he had before.

“Fuck,” Basard groaned, his face laying against the bar, tongue lolling slightly.

Lorenzo thrusted hard again, the tightness caressing his cock and overwhelming his better judgement. He thrusted again, and again, and in short order he was buried to the hilt inside his partner. Basard raised his arse higher, going onto tiptoes to get a better angle of penetration. The sight of the catboy’s arched back and round rump was too much for Lorenzo, and he picked up his pace. Basard gasped in pleasure, moaning a quiet little “Yes,”. He reached back and grabbed his buttocks, squeezing them like fresh dough, his tail curling against his back. 

It wasn’t a stretch of the imagination for Lorenzo to picture himself filling this hungry cockslut with his seed any moment now. And, judging from the moans of pleasure coming from the catboy, he wasn’t the only one with that thought in his mind. He tried to find purchase with his hands on Basard’s rump, but a better idea came to mind. He leant forward, reaching around the boy’s thighs and finding his cock. Rock-hard and hot to the touch, he almost wasn’t sure what he had found. 

Lorenzo’s hand was big enough to completely envelop it, and he started rubbing it in time with his thrusts. When he fucked Basard, the Tabaxi’s hips were forced forwards, and he would fuck his hand in turn. He hardly had to think about it.

In order to reach his cock with his hand, Lorenzo’s face was right up against the side of Basard’s head where it rested against the bar. He could feel the heat of the smaller creature’s body beneath him, and the warm, moist breath against his face made him wish he could fuck him from both ends at the same time. He didn’t have two dicks, but…

Lorenzo slid a huge hand under Basard’s throat, and gently pulled him upwards, until he was standing up straight and Basard was gently bent over backwards, his face pointing upwards. Tabaxi certainly were flexible; he didn’t complain once as Lorenzo kept fucking him at this angle. The catboy’s eyes were still closed, his face contorted in pleasure, but he was cognisant enough to raise his hands up and grip the back of Lorenzo’s neck, as if supporting himself in some acrobatics move. Aerial acrobatics, almost - the boy’s feet were hardly brushing the floor, kept aloft as he was almost entirely by the cock sloppily ploughing his backside.

Basard’s fingers met and intertwined behind Lorenzo’s neck, and his brow furrowed. Was he getting close already? The thought of him spraying his cum against the back of the bar was a bittersweet one - Lorenzo didn’t look forward to cleaning it up, but his imagination ran wild with the idea of making the boy climax with him still inside him, forcing his hole to milk him to his own ecstasy.

Then, to his immense surprise, the Tabaxi lifted himself up and kissed him. Their lips pressed against each other for just a second, before Lorenzo reacted and shoved his tongue up against Basard’s mouth. This would be the closest he could get to fucking him at both ends for now. The catboy quickly reciprocated, and their tongues curled together. He didn’t have long to consider whether he liked being able to taste his own cock in the boy’s mouth before Basard began to moan and writhe. His cock was starting to throb in Lorenzo’s hand, and his hole tightened repeatedly against the intruder inside it. Lorenzo’s heart thundered in his chest as the boy cried out in pleasure, and the noise pushed him over the edge too. He felt his balls heave, and he buried his hips against the catboy’s rump as he forced his throbbing cock as deep as it would go, intending to fully impregnate the boy with as much orcish baby batter as he could produce.

They held that moment for a few seconds in heavenly ectasy, Basard’s cock pumping goo out over Lorenzo’s hand. His member flooding the catboy’s insides with spunk as they contracted around him.

Together, still locked in a kiss, their climaxes subsided. Lorenzo gently lowered Basard to the floor, kissed him one last time. His legs felt weak, and he wanted to simply fall into bed with his new conquest and stay connected for a little while longer, but the catboy’s jizz was rapidly cooling on his hand, and the desire to go and wash it off was taking over any desire to keep touching.

“Oh, hi Tabby,” came Basard’s bleary voice.

What?

Lorenzo opened his eyes. Basard had slumped face first onto the bar, dizzy with pleasure. On the other side of the bar, with eyes wide, mouth slightly agape, and a towel wrapped tightly around her, was Tabatha. His heart went cold.

“I, uh, I was going to go through to the hot springs,” she stammered. “But, uh, I wanted some tea first, but, uh, well, uh…” How much had she seen?

At that point Lorenzo realised he was still balls-deep inside her brother. Should he pull out? Would this situation somehow be better if his cum was dripping down her brother’s leg? Was there some way they could pass this off of something innocent?

“But you thought you would stop and enjoy the show first?” asked Basard, standing up straight and slowly wrapping his arms around Lorenzo’s neck from in front of him. Gods, what a shithead, he thought. He pictured the sight his sister must have right now; this twink of a young man languidly draped over Lorenzo’s muscles, eyes narrowed and sleepy with post-orgasm bliss, his gradually softening cock dripping cum onto his narrow thighs… Gods. He was a shithead, but as he moved, his cum-glazed innards carressed Lorenzo’s cock and he really wanted to start fucking him again.

“No!” she shouted, stamping a foot. “I didn’t know-- I wasn’t watching-- It… Urgh!” With that, she rushed off towards the hot springs, clutching the towel wrapped around her torso.

The pair of them watched her go, Basard’s arms still wrapped around Lorenzo’s neck. Once she was out of sight, he leant his head back against Lorenzo’s chest and sighed happily.

“Innkeeper,” he purred, “might you show me to the room you gave my dear sister?”

Lorenzo reached for a bar rag to wipe the cum off his hands; blessedly, there was one in reach, and they didn’t have to part just yet. Once clean, he ran his hands up Basard’s body, starting at his hips, running up his sides, over his chest, until his palms were drawing circles around the catboy’s nipples.

“You wouldn’t rather keep my bed warm for me?” he offered.

Basard opened his eyes a little, his eyelids hooded with relaxation. “I was going to suggest we go and fuck on her bed.”

Lorenzo stopped his massaging. “You’re a dick,” he said.

Basard only smiled evilly, and clenched his buttocks. The sensation around his cock made Lorenzo ache for more, but he couldn’t bring himself to pleasure the little brat anymore. He pulled out gently, and stepped away.

“I need to wash up,” he continued, crossing the room, still naked, to lock the front door of the inn. “Want me to show you to the springs?” he asked over his shoulder.

He drew the latch across, and turned back. Basard had scooped up his clothes, and had already made it to the stairs. 

“Nah,” he said dismissively, “I gotta do something about this pint of spunk you just injected straight into my stomach.” He tucked his clothes under one arm, then turned to Lorenzo and rubbed his belly as if he was pregnant. “You came a fucking lot, dude.”

Lorenzo was quietly proud of himself, but did his best not to show it as he nodded, then indicated his hand.

“So did you.”

The Tabaxi winked, stuck his tongue out, then trotted up the stairs. It took every ounce of willpower he had not to chase that tight rump up there.


	2. Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorenzo tries to make peace with Tabatha. They make something else, instead.

_The night darkens._

Lorenzo peeked inside the sauna from the door to see if Tabatha had hidden inside, but to no avail. Considering how they had just run into each other, he had hoped to catch her still wearing a towel. If she wasn’t in the sauna, she was probably in the springs themselves. That made sense, he supposed. He couldn’t imagine a Tabaxi sweating.

He pushed open the big door to the springs with his elbow, and stepped through. It was freezing outside with just a towel wrapped around his waist, but the steaming pools were very well sheltered between the big wooden structure of the inn and the overhanging mountain side. The remaining two sides of the springs were closed off by high wooden walls, blocking out the wind entirely.

Running hot water could be diverted from the pools higher up in the mountain through a switch installed by the Dwarves from the post. The switch would open a hatch and allow warm water to come gushing into the area behind the inn. Nominally, this was used to add more warm water to the bathing pool down here, but it could also be used as a way to get a quick wash without climbing into the pool. 

Lorenzo pushed the door shut with his rump, tea tray held carefully in his hands. A peace offering, on his way to shower. 

He spotted Tabatha immediately; she was sitting in the bathing pool with her back to the door, her towel folded neatly on a nearby table. Her arms were stretched out to either side on the edge of the pool, and her head was tilted back slightly, leaning against the rim of the pool. Lorenzo was exceptionally glad she had chosen to sit with her back to the door - he would have gotten one hell of an eyeful if she had been sitting across from the door instead. She had seen quite enough of him this evening, and he didn’t feel like they needed to even the score by him getting a good look at her. He did his best to ignore the small tickle at the back of his mind, reminding him that he wouldn't have minded if he had accidentally gotten a look at her in the nude. The way her back muscles contorted under her fur in that position did bring to mind the sight of her brother’s naked back when he was fucking him.

He cleared his throat. She noticed him then, sitting bolt upright, covering her chest with her arms. She shot a cautious look over her shoulder at him.

“I’ve brought you that tea you were hoping for,” he said, passing the pool and placing the tray on the table with her towel. “I’m sorry for… Earlier.”

“Thank you. It’s… It’s okay. I was just shocked, is all,” she said at the water, her arms still folded over her chest. He hadn’t meant to look; working at an establishment with a unisex hotspring, he was used to keeping his eyes to himself.

“I’m going to take a shower now, if you don’t mind. Then I’ll leave you to it.”

“Mhm,” she said, still shy.

He realised then that where he intended to wash himself was right in front of where Tabatha was sitting. Not exactly ideal, considering he had just apologised for her seeing him naked… But there wasn’t really anywhere else for him to clean himself. And his cock had been up someone’s arse just recently; he wasn’t about to go to bed without a thorough wash.

Lorenzo kept his back to the pool and dropped his towel from his waist, tossing it onto a nearby bench, before stepping onto the square of warm stone under the water spout. Blessedly, he had managed to keep his mind mostly off the image of Basard’s rump moving back and forth on his cock while talking to Tabatha, and his loins had remained uninflamed. He turned the stone switch in front of him, and the warm water cascaded from the spout and smashed into his chest.

He reached for the soap rack he kept nearby, and snatched up a bar, working up a lather against his chest. He ran the suds across his muscles, down his arms, over his shoulders. Stepping back out of the stream of water, he washed his stomach, and ran a pair of soapy hands over his buttocks. Before he moved his hands towards his groin, he thought about how best to hide what he was doing from Tabatha, if she was watching. Gods, would she be watching? No, surely she would be doing her best to pay all her attention to literally anything else. She had just walked in on him fucking her brother; he didn’t have any siblings, so he couldn’t imagine what that might have been like, but he didn’t think he would find himself suddenly attracted to someone he had seen buried balls-deep in a sibling of his. Unless she was the jealous type?

A spark of desire shot through him at that idea, from his brain, straight to his crotch. Oh gods, not now, he thought. He took a deep breath. Not to worry. He was in control. Despite the warm water and the unbidden thoughts, he was sure he could stop his growing erection before it got out of hand. He risked a glance over his shoulder at Tabatha. She looked away as he turned. Ah, he thought. She was watching. He turned back, and stared hard at the stone, but now he felt like her gaze was burning against his skin. His heart beat faster, and another pang of desire shot through him. His cock stirred at the thought of her watching him like this.

Well, better to get it over with. His hands went to his junk, and he began to run the soapy suds across his pubis and along the shaft. Gods, he was still sensitive from fucking Basard. He tried to calm down; all he had to do was wash his cock without getting an erection. He had done that thousands of times throughout his life. It’s easy, he told himself. Just don’t think about Basard’s butt bouncing against your stomach, and all will be fine. Don’t remember how tight he felt wrapped around your shaft. Don’t remember how he looked when the head of your cock was throbbing in his throat. And whatever you do, don’t imagine his sister doing all that too. Don’t imagine going over there and her gasping at the size of your tool. Definitely don’t imagine how she would look, shyly asking if she could have the same treatment as her brother. Don’t think about...

He looked down. He was rock hard again. Fuck. At least he was clean now, he supposed. His mind was still swimming with lewd images of Tabatha. Was she still watching?

He risked a glance over his shoulder, and saw that while she wasn’t watching… She was doing something else he was interested in. Her eyes were shut and her head was leaning back against the edge of the pool, but both of her hands were fixed on her own body under the water. Through the gentle steam, he could see she had one hand on one of her breasts, and the other was lodged firmly between her legs, stroking furiously.

Well, that’s flattering, he thought. Now what?

As he watched her jilling herself, he found his hand going back to his cock. He gently ran his fingers down the shaft, foreskin gently sliding back as he went. Could he pass this off as ‘washing’, if she opened her eyes and saw him? More to the point, what kind of excuse would she come up with for what he was witnessing?

Tabatha’s hand on her breast moved, and began to tug at her nipple. Lorenzo felt like he should answer somehow, and he moved his free hand to cup his scrotum. His other hand had given up any chance of plausible deniability now, and was stroking his shaft’s full length in long, pleasurable strokes. He bit his lip. She sighed, and opened her eyes slightly. Lorenzo slowed his masturbating to a gradual stop. When she saw that he was looking, she stopped too.

Then, her eyes went wide, her hand that had just been two fingers deep inside herself flew up to cover her crotch, and her legs clapped together. The hand that had been pinching her nipple went to her other breast, as she tried to cover both of her sizable tits with one arm. She failed beautifully to preserve any kind of modesty, and her face was a picture of panicked embarrassment.

“I-I-I wasn’t!” she blurted, breathing hard.

Lorenzo hadn’t moved his hands away like she had, and slowly, he ran his hands up and down the length of his penis, while he thought of what to say.

“Me neither,” he said.

She seemed to relax at that, the hand trying to cover her breasts falling away, her legs spreading open slightly to free the hand trapped there.

He felt like someone should say something, but they both let the silence stretch out. The wider the silence grew, the more comfortable they seemed to become with what they had just been doing. Slowly, the hand between Tabatha’s legs began to move again, and Lorenzo’s fist began to pump gradually up and down his shaft once more. As she grew more confident, Tabby’s expression grew more lewd. Her gaze slid slowly down Lorezno’s body, over his curved pectorals and down his thick gut, until she was staring at his throbbing rod as he massaged it.

It was only fair that he did the same to her. His eyes followed the path laid out by her curves; her deep cleavage giving way to a round tummy and wide hips. 

She really was beautiful. He had thought exactly the same about Basard, he realised, but in a subtly different way. With him, Lorenzo had wanted to desecrate that gorgeous, smirking face of his until the cum squirted out of his nose. Tabatha, though, he imagined kisses and caresses; before she tightly squeezed those thighs around his head while he gorged himself on her sex. He wanted to run his hands gently over her breasts, carefully sliding a thumb over each nipple as his tongue worked against her clit, until she quivered with pleasure and begged for more. 

Surprisingly, it was the shy Tabaxi who first broke the silence, her voice heavy and breathy.

“You, uh… You need a hand up there?”

His lips had hardly moved before she was out of the pool, water crashing against the stone from her soaked fur, steam rising from her as she padded over to him. Despite the fact they had just been masturbating in front of each other, she still moved with an air of shyness; hands pressed together in front of her chest to ward off the cold.

She joined him under the shower of warm water, and seemed to relax again once she was out of the cold. Lorenzo’s hands went to her sides, and she laid her head against his chest. He almost didn’t know what to do next - compared to how Basard had acted, she was moving things along at a snail’s pace. Not that he minded, he just had to remind himself that people throwing their naked bodies at him was the exception, not the rule.

He felt like he should say something.

“Sorry for fucking your brother,” he tried, and immediately knew it was the wrong thing to say.

Tabatha looked up at him, her expression plain and neutral. Her hands snaked their way down his body. She paused just above his pubis, fingertips light on his abdomen... And then grabbed hold of his cock, yanking hard. Lorenzo squeaked in discomfort, her movement reminding him of someone yanking on the reigns of a troublesome horse. She didn’t stop, but a sharp, toothy grin spread across her face.

“We’ll have to think of a way you can make it up to me,” she purred.

What had he got himself into now?

Wordlessly, she moved onto her tip-toes and touched the tip of his cock to her crotch, sliding the first inch between her thighs. His head pulsed, snug against her slit, as she gently took his hands in hers and moved them down to her rump and kissed him.

His hips started moving on their own, sliding back and forth between her pillowy thighs, his hands massaging her backside. As he fucked her thigh gap, Tabby's head rolled to the side and a quiet, pleased sound escaped her lips. If that wasn’t evidence enough that she was enjoying this, Lorenzo felt his cock growing wetter as he worked. It was already moist from the shower, but water didn’t give nearly the same sensation as her juices did as he glided back and forth against her vulva.

“Good?” he asked, fingers digging into her plush flesh.

“Mmm…” she sighed, her eyes still closed. “More…” She reached up and ran a finger over his lips. He thought he knew what that meant.

Lorenzo withdrew his member from behind her legs and sank to his knees, pressing kisses against Tabby’s body as he went. 

“Good boy,” she purred, leaning back against the warm stone of the shower wall behind her, lifting one leg and hooking her knee over his shoulder. She knew what she wanted; he had to give her that.

From here, he could feel the heat of her sex against his face, and wasted no time burying himself between her legs. Raising one hand to support her rump and placing the other hand on her pubis where he run his thumb against her clit, he planted a fat wet kiss against her snatch. A sharp intake of breath from above. He licked his lips. She tasted like his cock. He ran his tongue along the length of her entrance, revelling in the wetness. She was obviously enjoying this encounter as much as he was - his cock bouncing eagerly over his thighs - and his mind ran wild with thoughts of her shuddering to orgasm around his face.

Happy to try and make his own dreams come true, he pressed on. His lips pressing against her nethers, his tongue probing and searching back and forth for her hole. When he found that moist opening, he drew circles around it before plunging his tongue up inside her. She gasped and clapped a hand to his head, fingers tangling in his hair. He cracked one eye open and looked up to a vision of ecstasy playing out slowly on Tabby’s face as he worked his tongue back and forth.

Emboldened, he moved his hand from her rump and ran his fingers along her opening, gradually lubricating two digits. Then, starting with his middle finger, he gently slid inside. Drawing circles around her clit with his tongue, he drew his finger back and forth within her walls. The grip on his hair grew tighter and tighter as he sped up, adding another finger. Soon, as his forearm started to burn with exertion, Tabby whimpered. Her tight wet walls drew in, tighter, wetter, and he slowed his rhythm as she pulled his head further into her crotch as the leg around his neck convulsed. 

A few seconds like that, gently rocking his fingers back and forth as he was held tightly from all angles, and she let him go. Slowly, shakily, she returned both her feet to the ground. Lorenzo kissed his way back up her body to a standing position. She was breathing hard, eyes wide.

“Have I made it up to you?” he asked, running his hand under the shower meaning to wipe the girl cum from his mouth.

Tabby’s only answer was to launch herself back at him, pulling him in for another kiss, ignoring her own cum that was still painted across his face. She didn’t hold back. Before he knew what was happening, her tongue was inside his mouth. When they pulled apart, a string of something wet linked their lips together until it stretched and snapped.

“I need you inside me.”

“Wh-” said Lorenzo. 

Tabby had grabbed him by the hand and led him out of the stream of hot water. He just had time to slap the controls to shut the water off as they left. The air around the springs was warmer than it would be outside the walls, but the chill was still invigorating.

Tabby stopped when she reached the table with their towels on. Letting go of his hand, she pulled over a towel and hopped up, backwards, so her rump was on the towel on the edge of the table. From there, she laid back on her elbows, spread her legs, and planted her feet on the edge of the table. 

She clicked her fingers.

“Fuck this. Come on.” She pointed at her cunt. It was certainly inviting, lips hanging slightly open after what it had been through at his hands just a few moments ago. He wasn’t going to complain. Lorenzo stepped closer, lining up the head of his cock at her entrance.

As soon as he made contact, Tabby rolled her hips, trying futilely to grind against him. A quick rub up and down her slit for lubrication, and he pressed forward, not wanting to keep her waiting. He slid inside slowly, meeting almost no resistance after their warm-up. Tabby made a sighing noise as if she was lowering herself into a hot bath.

“So full…” she breathed, planting a hand on her abdomen, as though she could feel his cock through her stomach.

She squeaked as he completely bottomed out, his balls resting against her buttocks.

“Ready?” he asked. She only nodded in response.

He slid back, then started thrusting in earnest.

“Ohhh fuck,” Tabby said, her head rolling back against the table, her fingers twisting knots into the towel she was laying on. “This won’t take long…”

Lorenzo was glad to hear it. She felt incredible, and he wasn’t sure how long he would last at this rate. He spread her legs further, and leaned forwards to brace his elbows against the table. Their bodies pressed together, her tits squeezed hard against his chest, her legs wrapping together around his back… It all felt so perfect. Their faces were inches apart now, and their eyes locked together, an electric understanding passing between them. They needed each other. Tabby’s chest seemed to heave and shudder under him, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

“Don’t you dare stop,” she murmured against his lips, her tone urgent.

The wet sound of skin on skin filling the spa as they fucked did nothing to detract from the mental image that was slowly building in Lorenzo’s mind; all other thoughts bleeding away. He was going to stuff Tabatha with so much cum that she would be leaking it for days. Perhaps tomorrow, too. And the day after. He would fill her to bursting with his seed until nature finally got the message and her belly grew round with orcish kittens.

As if she was reading his mind, she pulled away from their kiss and spoke through heavy breaths.

“Can orcs get Tabaxi pregnant?” she asked, eyes closed, voice urgent but heavy with near-orgasmic bliss.

Lorenzo honestly had no idea. Probably not, right? Thinking realistically for a moment? What would their offspring even look like? It was pretty hard to think, given his current situation.

“I don’t think so,” he breathed back.

“Let’s find out,” she huffed. “Come inside me. Please.” She opened her eyes then, pinning him with her heavy-lidded gaze. “Come. Fill me up,” she begged, her voice breaking with pleasure. “Come…! With…! Me…!” 

Her head flopped back and her voice crescendoed into an orgasmic moan so loud that Lorenzo was sure it was going to echo up and down the mountain for hours.

He was only a couple of thrusts behind her; the twitching of her pussy around his shaft was too much. He felt his orgasm bubbling up from behind his balls, then overflowing through his entire body. He slammed into her as deep as he could, toes curling as he shot ropes of thick cum against Tabatha’s cervix.

Fireworks erupted behind his eyes, and Lorenzo swore he could hear both their hearts pounding together until the tide receded. He lowered himself onto his elbows.

“Wow,” said Tabby from somewhere outside his vision. His head was spinning. He sensed her arms flop out to both sides, and he felt her legs slip off the table to hang limp either side of him.

“Wow,” he managed.

“Sorry,” she blurted out, voice full of energy. “It’s been a while.”

Not for me, he thought to himself. “You were great,” he said instead.

“Awww, so were you!” She crooned, wrapping her arms back around his neck and pulling him into a kiss. Lorenzo didn’t resist; he was too exhausted to even stand up, let alone fight off more pleasant attention.

After a moment, she pulled away, and his head thumped back down against the wood of the table next to her. The chill was starting to prickle his skin now. They would have to move soon.

“At least we don’t have far to go to wash up, huh?” came Tabby’s voice again.

She was right. He was loathe to extricate himself from her embrace, but it wasn’t long until they had moved and cozied up to each other in the water of the mineral pool. 

_Outside, the snow piles higher._

“What now?” asked Tabby as they wrapped themselves in towels and stepped back into the warmth of the inn’s common room.

Lorenzo’s mind rushed through a thousand possibilities. Should they tell Basard what happened? Would he care? Then what? 

Would he have to choose between them? What about their journey; would whichever he picked stay behind? He was probably being presumptuous. They probably did this in every inn they stopped at. Why would he be any different? 

Should he try and be the exception? Should he invite them to stay a while longer, while they worked things out between them?

“Lorenzo?” prompted Tabby. “Am I sleeping in your bed or mine?”

He looked up with a start. She was looking at him with a matter-of-fact expression, and definitely did not look like she was considering their long-term love triangle like he was.

“Oh,” he said, trying to gather his thoughts and put them in a logical order. “Uh, I only have a human-sized bed in my room. I hardly fit in it alone as it is. You would be much more comfortable in your room with your brother.”

“Hmmm…” she purred, turning and putting one foot on the stairs. “If you say so. Goodnight, Lorenzo.” She blew him a kiss.

He smiled at her, and she swayed up the stairs and out of sight.

What an evening this had been. He made his way back behind the bar and found his way through the dark to his private room. It was pitch black back here at night, but he was too tired to fiddle with lighting a taper. Besides, he fully intended to collapse straight into bed when he got there, so he would make do with the dark. 

He found his bedroom door, pushed it open, and tossed his towel aside. He didn’t bother to close the door, wanting the morning light from the windows in the common room to wake him if he overslept. 

He made it as far as pulling back the covers on his bed and sliding a foot in when it touched something warm and furry. Lorenzo leapt back in the darkness in shock.

“Hello there,” came Basard’s voice from his bed, his words accompanied by a sleepy groan. “Oh, undressed and ready for round two, hmm? Climb in, I’ll get you warmed up again~”

Great. Tabaxi could see in the dark. 

Lorenzo couldn’t deal with this right now. Composing himself, he strode back into the darkened corridor, pulling his bedroom door firmly shut before Basard could say another word.

Turning back down the corridor, he expected to see a narrow rectangle of light at the other end where his quarters lead back to the common room. Now, though, the corridor was completely dark. Had he accidentally closed the door behind him? No, he had made sure to leave it open… Had someone else closed it?

He flinched when a quiet voice sounded out through the dark just a few feet away.

“You couldn’t leave it at just once either, huh?” purred Tabby’s voice quietly in the dark. “I didn’t even make it to my room, I couldn’t stop thinking about this~”

Lorenzo flinched as a hand touched his cock. He didn’t stop her as she started stroking, nor as she buried her face against his chest, nor as she started lightly kissing each of his pectorals.

This was it, he supposed. He couldn’t say anything to her, or Basard would hear him. If he objected, she might raise her voice above a murmur, and Basard would hear her. He was trapped, and it was only a matter of moments until he would have to confront the consequences of sleeping with two siblings within a few hours of each other.

He had really hoped he would get until morning, at least.

Lorenzo was suddenly painfully aware of the door to his bedroom opening behind him. Basard had followed him out into the corridor. Tabby, meanwhile, seemed oblivious as she worked his shaft with both her hands. 

Basard must have seen his sister, or he would have said something. Now he was just torturing him.

“How about you come and fuck me on the bar like you fucked my brother?” asked Tabby at a whisper after a few seconds. 

Lorenzo managed to open his mouth, but it was Basard’s voice that boomed out down the corridor.

“What, in the arse?”

Silence.

“WHAT THE FUCK BASARD?” Tabby bellowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been a valuable learning experience: I don't like writing M/F. Can you tell? ^^


	3. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The winter has passed, and the Tabaxi siblings have walked, slightly bow-legged, out of Lorenzo's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proof reading is for losers.

The snows had long since melted. 

The traffic had started flowing up and down the pass once more, and brought with it an influx of customers. The inn had bustled and roared with patrons all day; with summer just around the corner, this was the norm for Lorenzo once again.

He found himself tidying up the last leavings of the couple of dwarves who had stayed up for a few more drinks before retiring to their room. His mind wandered idly as he scooped up empty tankards and slid stools back under tables. 

Things had changed in the last four months since Basard and Tabby had left. He smiled as he remembered them wrapped in their coats at the door - Basard had stood on tip-toes and kissed him goodbye. Seeing this, Tabby had kicked her brother out of the way and shoved her tongue down Lorenzo’s throat. While she was pressing her body against his, Basard, not to be out-done, slipped behind him and slid a hand into his waistband. 

Lorenzo just about managed to diffuse the situation before it escalated any further. Lucky that he had; hardly a few hours after the siblings had walked out of his life, a group of humans in dark cloaks arrived asking about them. Twelve hard-looking warriors had quietly entered the inn and fanned out around the common room. They were a motley bunch of scarred men and grizzled women, and a couple Lorenzo hadn’t been sure about. He *had* been sure that they were all armed, though. The way they held their cloaks tight about their bodies despite the warmth of the inn told him they were probably well armoured, too, but not wanting to show it.

The group had remained standing while they interrogated him about two “cat creatures” who may have passed by, and Lorenzo had given vague answers to their questions before lying about the direction they had been travelling in, and that had been that. The scary soldiers had disappeared back in the direction they had come.

The tidying finished, he sighed, stretched, and made his way to his bedroom. He was looking forward to the double bed there, thinking fondly of the effort it had taken to get into the room all those months ago. Tabby had rolled up her sleeves and heaved-to with him as they brought it down the stairs. Basard, on the other hand, had reclined on a bench in the common room, tail curling playfully in the air as he watched. Once it was in place, the three of them collapsed onto it together. In those first few moments, Lorenzo had doubted whether the lumpy mattress had been worth the effort. In the end though, he had come around. He had barely fit into his last bed by himself. He wouldn't have put up with sharing it with the pair of them for more than a couple of nights.

Lorenzo pushed open his bedroom door and crossed the floor in the gloom, undressing as he went. He pulled back the bed covers to reveal the quietly breathing, furry shape there. It had been a lonely couple of months after they had departed, but as the snows piled up against the walls of the inn one evening, Tabby reappeared in a gust of snowflakes. She wouldn't say where she had been, who it was who had come looking for her, or where Basard was. She hadn't said much of anything, in fact, until she had warmed up by the fire and began to peel away layer after layer of mountaineering gear. At last, after unwrapping the jacket she was wearing under her coat, she revealed her pregnant stomach.

She had looked scared then. But when she saw Lorenzo’s grin, her expression melted into one of happiness.

"Triplets," she had claimed with a coy smile. "I guess we were wrong about orcs and Tabaxi not being able to…" She touched her belly. "You know."

Lorenzo laughed and pulled her into his arms. She looked radiant, even with icicles still dripping from her whiskers and her nose running from the cold. Silently, though, behind the smile, a tiny piece of him cursed his human heritage. His father's people seemed to be able to cross-breed with anyone. If anyone was to thank for this, it was him.

Back in the present, he tugged the covers down a little more, ready to climb over Tabby and snuggle up beside her. As he did so, a second tail revealed itself; its owner curled in a ball on the other side of the bed, as far away from his sister as he could be.

Basard had reappeared three weeks later with the first signs of the thaw, and immediately protested the domestic scene he found Lorenzo and Tabby in. He was as tight-lipped about how he had spent the last few months as his sister had been, and Lorenzo didn't want to pry; as far as he was concerned, they would tell him when they were ready. It certainly didn't seem like they were planning to go anywhere.

Tabby had actually been happy to see her brother when he arrived - a feeling towards him that Lorenzo had yet to see replicated since - and they had spent hours by the fire talking in their own language while Lorenzo worked on that first evening. They stayed up when he went to bed, and he was woken by both of them climbing in beside him in the wee hours of the morning. 

He found his way back into bed with them again now, doing his best not to disturb either as he slid into the warm blankets. He generally slept on his back between them, so as not to show favouritism to either of the siblings; no matter how much he argued that it would make more sense for them both to be little spoons to his big spoon, they refused to sleep next to each other. And so, as he found his place and got comfortable, Lorenzo resigned himself to his fate as both Basard and Tabby rolled over and snuggled into each of his arms. Neither said anything, despite both being obviously awake. Tabby's hand drew small circles on his chest, while Basard's fingers stroked gently up and down his naked thigh.

He had hoped he might have been able to get a decent amount of sleep tonight, but he wasn't going to object to this attention. His groin was already starting to respond to the contact. Unthinking, he shifted his arms out to encompass both his partners, and each of them slid their heads into his chest. Their heads bumped lightly together in the middle, and it was as if a starting gun had gone off.

“I was here first!” blurted Tabby.

“Like fuck you were,” was Basard’s reply.

Tabby and Basard's hands flew to Lorenzo's genitals, clattering into each other in a race to get the best grip around his gradually hardening cock. He winced slightly as Tabby seized him at the base, leaving Basard to make his own fun by gently playing his fingers along Lorenzo's shaft. He smiled to himself gently, glad there was enough of him to go around.

Basard broke the silence first, twisting his head against Lorenzo's chest to purr at his sister.  
"Aren't you getting a bit far along for this, Tabs? Sure you don't want to just watch until the babies come?"

"Not a chance," cooed Tabby, her gentle tone belying the venom she was injecting into every word. "We'll have to work out what protection to use once I stop being pregnant, and I want to make the most of Lorenzo before then." She reached up and planted a kiss on his lips, giving his cock a squeeze as punctuation. "I'm feeling generous though, so you could slide down there and get him nice and wet for me?"

Lorenzo slid his hand up and down Basard's back, signalling his approval of that plan. He would never tell either of them, not if he ever wanted to know peace again, but Basard did give better head than Tabby did.

"So gracious of you," said Basard, running the palm of his hand in circles around the head of Lorenzo's cock. "But why don't *you* slide down there and get him nice and wet for *me*, instead? You can have whatever’s left, after.”

Tabby's grip tightened, and the gentle massaging she had been giving him grew rougher. Lorenzo didn't usually like it when they argued, but in bed, he generally benefited from their back and forth, so didn't complain.

"Because that means you two do it first, and I don't want whatever's inside your butt getting fucked into my vagina."

Silence. Both siblings were now tugging on his cock as if it were a toy they were fighting over. Lorenzo felt like he had to intercede before they pulled the thing off.

"Why don't you both get down there?" he offered.

They both sat up immediately.

“I do *not* need her help,” said Basard as he began to scoot down the bed.

“I do *not* need his help,” said Tabby at the same time.

When they each realised what the other was doing, the race was on. The bed covers flew to the floor in the chaos, and he felt someone’s claws dig into his thigh. Lorenzo winced, and when he opened his eyes, Basard had won the race. Tabby hadn’t exactly been sluggish, but there was something to be said for not being pregnant when it came to moving quickly. She harrumphed as Basard wrapped his lips around the head of Lorenzo’s cock and began to run his tongue around and around. That, along with the smug look Basard was giving his sister through the gloom, quickly brought him to full mast.

With Basard sucking away at the top few inches of his cock, Tabby settled her face against his hip and gently ran her lips against of the base. Lorenzo sighed as they got settled; gently resting his right hand on the back of Tabby’s neck, and forcefully ruffling his fingers into Basard’s hair. He knew the cat-boy would enjoy the rougher treatment, and as he encouraged him to take his cock deeper into his mouth with a tug on his hair, Lorenzo could feel Basard’s cock growing harder against his leg. 

On the other side, Tabby’s pregnant belly pressed against him as she entwined their legs. He couldn’t see her expression, nose to nose with her brother as she was, but he got the impression she might have been scowling at the pleased noises Basard was making as Lorenzo’s cock hit the back of his throat. She pulled away from the base of his cock, and propped her head up on an elbow.

“You can be a little rougher than that, Lorenzo…” she said coyly, gently placing her other hand on the fingers he had tangled in Basard’s hair. At her words, her brother made a noise that might have been uncertainty, though it was too muffled by the half-orc meat in his mouth to be sure. After a heart beat, Tabby leant her weight into the hand on Basard’s head, forcing him down Lorenzo’s cock. He saw Basard’s eyes go wide as the intruder in his mouth slid inside his throat. Before either he or Lorenzo had a chance to adjust, Tabby yanked Basard’s head back up, and forced him down again.

“You wanted to go first, Basard,” she purred, her voice dripping like melted chocolate. She forced her brother down Lorenzo’s cock again, and held him there at his limit for a few seconds before letting him up for air.

“Get…” she forced him down, sitting up as she did so.

“Him…” she straddled Lorenzo’s leg, leaning her weight onto Basard’s back.

“Nice…” she pushed Lorenzo’s hand away, out of Basard’s hair, taking his head in both her hands.

“And…” she forced him all the way down to Lorenzo’s base. His entire shaft was engulfed by Basard’s wet throat.

“Wet,” she whispered into her brother’s ear. Lorenzo could feel the tip of Basard’s cock moisten against his leg.

Lorenzo felt like he was getting close, but tears were beading at the corners of Basard’s eyes.

“You okay there, Basard?” he asked. Tabby let go of her brother’s head, and he came up for air with an all-mighty intake of breath. He answered with a nod, his wrist going to wipe the thick mixture of saliva and precum from his lips. 

Tabby didn’t waste a second; as soon as Basard lent away, she descended on Lorenzo’s shaft like a ravenous animal. As she got to work, Basard tipped to one side to give her more space and to catch his breath.

“Tastes good today, huh?” Basard asked his sister. He slapped her rump, as if to punctuate his question. Lorenzo bit his tongue to surpress the urge to spill his seed into Tabby’s mouth then and there; it would be her own fault forcing him to fuck Basard’s throat as she had, but he still wouldn’t hear the end of it until the morning. This was all getting too much for him.

“Mmm, Lorenzo sausage marinated in my saliva,” Basard teased. “Tabatha’s favourite.”

Tabby came up for air with a loud slurp.

“For that,” she said, licking her lips, “I’m gonna fuck your boyfriend while you watch.”

She grinned at Basard as she scampered up Lorenzo’s legs, sitting herself happily on his hips so that her vulva rubbed against his now-slick member. Lorenzo ground into her as he ran his hands over her thighs, her belly, her breasts, then her shoulders, before going back to clasping her hips. He started to do more than merely grind, and slowly thrusted gently against her, his wet cock sliding easily against her snatch.

“Let me,” she said, leaning forwards and reaching a hand underneath her to guide him inside.

Her voice creaked in her throat as she slowly speared herself on Lorenzo’s cock. The feeling was electric; like a desperate itch slowly being scratched. He was so hard it hurt now, and knew he wasn’t going to last particularly long if he didn’t distract himself somehow. He noticed Basard had rolled onto his back, and was stroking himself languidly as he watched proceedings. His eyes were on Tabby as she slowly picked up speed, grinding Lorenzo’s cock deeper inside of her. He noticed Lorenzo looking at him and grinned.

“Shame you can’t fuck me pregnant like that, huh?”

“Not for lack of trying…” Lorenzo muttered with a wink. He had an idea for something that might distract him. “Hey. Come up here.”

He beckoned Basard closer with a twist of his neck. Basard raised an eyebrow, but rolled over and crawled closer. “Kneel for me?” Lorenzo asked.

Basard did as he was told, his cock proudly bobbing just inches from Lorenzo’s face. With a smirk to rival either of the siblings, Lorenzo slid a hand between Basard’s legs and pulled him closer. He yelped as his cock bumped into Lorenzo’s face. It was hot against his lips as the half-orc repositioned himself, and the musk coming from it was intoxicating. Basard’s dick wasn’t particularly big, so it wasn’t a struggle for Lorenzo to engulf almost all of it in his mouth in a single movement. As horny as he was, the taste went straight to every pleasure centre in his brain, telling him that the cock in his mouth was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted. As he began to work his lips back and forth, savouring the taste and the heat and the texture, Lorenzo thought he spotted Tabby bite her lower lip out of the corner of his eye. He had almost forgotten that she was there, despite her still diligently bouncing up and down on his shaft. When he looked, she looked away, trying to hide a smile. Lorenzo responded by bucking his hips a little harder, and she met his gaze again through hooded eyelids.

“I must be getting close,” she sighed, “because you two look really good like that…”

Lorenzo cast a gaze up at Basard, trying to see what he thought of the compliment, but his expression was one of blankly dazed ecstacy. His eyes were almost closed, and Lorezno suspected he hadn’t registered the words, if he had heard them at all.

He looked back at Tabby and thrust Basard’s cock into his cheek. This time, she did bite her lip as she watched. Then, she rolled her head back and picked up the pace with her hips. Lorenzo could feel that she was dripping with juices; her snatch practically drooling over his balls. She couldn’t have been far from finishing, and he would happily join her any moment now. Basard, though, hadn’t had as much attention as either of them.

### edited to here

An idea formed quickly in his head about how to rectify that. Lorenzo shifted his weight up to slow Tabby down for a thrust or two, and slipped a hand between them to gather as much of her natural lubrication on his fingers as he could. Then, he slid the same hand back onto Basard’s rump, his middle finger slipping between his plump cheeks. He had barely touched his tight entrance when the catboy’s dick leapt in his mouth; Basard’s hands clamping around his head and digging into his hair.

That was all the encouragement he needed. He pushed, and his finger slid inside. Basard’s hips involuntarily thrusted again, bumping the head of his cock against Lorenzo’s tonsils. He could feel it growing stickier with each thrust, the precum leaking out and mixing with his saliva. He probed deeper with his finger, searching for that sweet spot.

The tight ring around his finger twitched furiously. Basard’s cock oozed even more precum into his mouth as he found and slowly massaged his prostate.

Lorenzo felt Tabby shudder as she grinded against him, and knew that things were about to arrive at a messy conclusion. He started thrusting back at her, and her voice began to creep out through clenched lips each time their crotches made contact.

“S-Slow down,” she murmured. “I’m not coming f-first…” she trailed off.

Lorenzo did as he was told, and slowed down. The base of his cock ached in protest. He’d been close, himself.

“Speak for yourself,” panted Basard. “I’m ready, where do you want it?”

Lorenzo didn’t know how he was expected to answer with a mouth full of dick, so he sucked in a breath through his nose and swallowed Basard’s cock all the way down to the base. That must have given him all the direction he needed, as he started to hump against the orc’s tongue in earnest.

“Fine,” said Tabby, tapping Lorenzo on the hips. “Fast as you like, big guy.” Lorenzo started thrusting again, and Tabby’s determined expression immediately melted into one of ecstasy. “Ah! That’s… That’s good! Don’t stop!”

He had no intention to.

“I’m.. I’m… F-Fuck!” cried Basard. He thrust his hips forward one last time, burying Lorenzo’s nose in his fur. Lorenzo pushed hard with his finger as the tight ring spasmed around it. Basard’s cock was suddenly throbbing inside his mouth, and a second later, it flooded his throat with hot cum. He swallowed, and Basard’s hips twitched, sending another spurt into his mouth. Before he could swallow again, a third rope of seed filled his mouth, and another noise got his attention.

“M-Me too!” Tabby cried, her arms flying to Lorenzo’s stomach to support herself as her legs shook underneath her. Her walls were twitching too, massaging his cock and trying to suck it in deeper. That was enough to send him over the edge too; pleasure overflowed from his shaft and rushed in every direction through his body. The electricity coursed up his spine, and he shuddered, his head rolling back. Basard’s cock fell from his mouth and he felt a last spurt of cum splash across his lips.

“I’m,” he started, but Tabby descended on him and pressed a sloppy kiss against his mouth. His cock throbbed. The taste of Basard’s cum mixed with Tabby’s saliva. He was next. He felt his own cock pulsate and begin pumping Tabby full of his seed. He wanted to thrust along with each spurt, to roll her over and pound his jizz against her cervix, as he had done all those times before, but... Her pregnant belly was pressing against him, reminding him to be gentle. And so he lay there, happy to be gently squeezed dry.

A few electric moments passed.

A few more moments, and Lorenzo had caught his breath. The stars spinning behind his eyes gradually died down. Tabby pulled away and licked her lips. She grimaced at whatever taste was still left there.

“I don’t know why I thought that would be sexy,” she said.

Lorenzo snorted a laugh, and Basard cackled.

“I thought it was hot,” said Lorenzo, wiping the last of the jizz from his lips.

“Suppose it tastes better straight from the source,” said Basard, as he waggled his damp, flaccid penis from side to side. Tabby gagged, and Lorenzo felt her insides tighten around him. He laughed, and reached over to plant a gentle kiss on the floppy cock dangling just a few inches from his face.

“Careful,” said Basard. “You’ll get Tabby ready to go for round two.”

In response, she merely rolled her eyes, then rolled herself off of Lorenzo. His cock fell out of her and slapped against his abdomen, a sticky mess slowly forming on his belly.

“Maybe later,” murmured Lorenzo, raising his arm to wrap around Tabby’s shoulders as she nuzzled into his chest.

“Then… If you’re not about to fuck me too… Wanna get your finger out of my butt?” asked Basard.

*

Lorenzo threw his towel into the laundry and headed back to the bedroom. He had just washed off in the hot springs, getting the last of his own juices off his skin, and rinsing the taste of Basard’s out of his mouth. He didn’t hate the taste - to him, it felt like evidence of a job well done - but Tabby would refuse to kiss him goodnight until he didn’t taste of her brother’s dick anymore. Which, he thought, was fair.

He put his hand on the door handle. He wasn’t usually the one to initiate round twos, but the thought was crossing his mind now. He hadn’t gotten to fuck Basard at all… The possibilities played through his head like a long and extremely lewd shopping list. That was if the siblings were still talking to each other, of course. He couldn’t hear anything on the other side of the door. Would Tabby be too embarrassed to go on after her idea to kiss him right after Basard had cum in his mouth? Or would Basard have said something while he was gone that had set them at each other’s throats again?

When he opened the door, all was quiet in the room. Ah, well, he thought. Perhaps going straight to sleep was a good idea after all.

He stepped closer to the bed. As he lifted the covers, he saw plainly that both siblings had fallen asleep. Tabby on her back, fur between her thighs still matted with her juice and his cum. Basard on his side next to her, one hand gently placed on her pregnant belly.

Lorenzo smiled, stepped over the two of them, and spooned Basard. He was happy to fall asleep, just like this. They were all going to be OK, he thought, as he drifted off.


End file.
